The Journal (A FNaF Fanfic)
by 4NinjaPeeps
Summary: A few years after the pizzeria in FNaF 1 was closed down, they opened another one in a new location that seems to be the first and the second pizzeria merged together. The ghosts of the children are as restless as ever and are out again for blood. But what will they do when they encounter a mysterious woman stained with blood, who happens to see ghosts? Set in an alternate universe
1. Chapter 1: I

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_**Hi guys! Princess is my name and FNaF is the game (that I'm going to make a fanfic about)! This is my very first fanfic so far and I hope that I get some reviews on how I did. Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF in its entirety. Scott Cawthon does. I only own the OCs and the plot. (Except the OCs of my brothers. They convinced me to put them in.)**_

* * *

_**I'm Ready for Freddy**_

_**?'s POV:**_

I heard that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was opening again. They said that they reintroduced the "Toy Animatronics" and two other animatronics from an old location. I was excited since it was near my place. I thought about taking the children with me to that pizzeria.

'_It __**won't**__ hurt to go, right? I've succeeded the right age and only one of the children isn't old enough. Nothing bad happened so far so I guess it would be fine with Mother and Father._' I thought.

One of my "sisters" went up to me and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hey, Big Sis! Big sister Natalie told me that this new pizze-pizzewy-pizzewia was opening! She also said it was for kids anywhere! Can we go? Can we?" Little Mae requested. I smiled and then nodded.

"Yes we can. But we should make sure that everyone will come along, okay?" I asked the 7 year old girl.

"Okay!" She answered.

She then ran and went to find Mary and Mira. She has a knack for letting me and her actual older sisters know first. I sighed and then grabbed my newspaper. I saw an advertisement that intrigued me. It was an ad for the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

'_Why would they need a night guard? The only things valuable enough to steal there are the animatronics. And people would know better than to steal animatronics. Especially potentially sentient ones. Well, I better get a job while I can. It's better to know that I have enough money than to just work when I've gone downhill. Besides, I'll get to see the animatronics Shaun was talking about a long time ago. The very animatronics I used to watch as a child._

I read more and it said that they were hiring three night guards. It also said that they were not responsible for any death or dismemberment to the staff. I pondered about that and thought that this was a reference to the murders that have taken place in the restaurant and of the missing children. I grabbed my phone and dialed in the number.

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike! How may I help you?" A cheery yet a bit nonchalant voice spoke.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could take the night shift. Is there a spot left?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, miss. All three spots are taken. But can you tell me your name and phone number, miss? You'll never know. Someone might drop out. And if someone does we'll call you right up." He said. I gave him what he requested and then ended the call. (_What? You think I'd give you her name away quickly? Don't worry. You'll find out later on. Besides, I also can't think of a legit phone number. Moving on…_)

I got up and went to look for Mae and the others. I found Johan tending to Jenny. Natalie and Nathaniel were in the kitchen trying to cook. Darla and David were playing with Layla and Cain. Mae was talking excitedly to Mira and Mary, who are twins by the way. Jacob, Joshua and Justin were having a heated debate about trivial matters. I called all of them to the living room. We all sat on the couch or on each other's laps.

"Okay. Everyone! We're all going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. And we are going later!" I announced.

Everyone's eyes lit up. Jenny, Mae, Cain, Layla, Mira, Mary and Jacob all cheered happily. The others just grinned. I laughed at their behavior.

"I know you're all excited so we have to get ready to go. We will have our dinner there so we have to be ready for tonight. Johan, Natalie, Nathan, Darla, David, Jacob and Joshua, you get yourselves ready. I recommend you bring your personal belongings. I'll tend to the others." I told them.

"Okay, Big Sis!" They all answered.

**~Timeskip to 6:00pm~**

"Are you all ready?" I asked them.

"Yes, Big Sis!" They responded.

"Alright, Let's go!" I said.

We went outside and started walking. As I said earlier, the pizzeria was not far away. It was actually within walking distance from my house. Besides, it was worth the exercise for the kids. When we were just in front of the pizzeria, I turned around to face Johan, the eldest of my younger "siblings". I pointed to my left eye.

"What color is it?" I asked him seriously.

"It's dark brown. Nothing suspicious, Big Sis." He answered. I nodded.

Once we went in there, we were greeted by the smell of pizza and the sound of children. Lots of children. I turned towards my "siblings".

"Remember. Always stick together no matter what happens. I don't want one of you getting lost. Johan, as always, you are the one who watches all of them while I'm away." I told them.

"Where are you going, Big Sis? I thought **we** were having dinner **together**." Asked Johan.

"Don't worry. I'll come back just in time for dinner." I assured him.

He nodded and went with the others to look for tables that can accommodate 15 people. I looked at the animatronics performing on stage. They were staring at the adults. Once they were done singing their current song, they stared at me. I caught their stare and stood there keeping eye contact. I felt something unusual here. Then I saw what looked like a wisp go into "Toy Chica".

'_What's with this place? Why are there spirits here? I know a couple murders happened before but not in this location. I could tell these spirits are linked to the animatronics. But why would spirits of vengeance follow the animatronics? Could their killer be here? Well I will find out sooner or later.'_

I looked around to spot the manager of the pizzeria. I couldn't find him so I approached an employee and asked him where the manager was. He pointed to an office door and went about his business. I went there and knocked. A cheerful voice came from inside asking me to come in. I went in and took a quick look around.

"Hello there! What may I help you with, miss?" He asked. The man was a bit chubby. He looked like a Santa Claus out of costume.

"Hi! I was the one who called earlier. I was wondering if there were other job openings here that I could take." I stated.

"Why are you so desperate to work here so much, miss? As far as I could tell, the janitors don't seem to be doing their job well. But we already have too many of them." He thought out loud.

"But why don't they work hard enough? Doesn't even a **single** one show competency?" I asked. '_Things were not right around here.'_

"Not a single person. They just don't feel safe around the animatronics, you know? Especially around the ones in the 'Parts and Service' Room." He stated.

"And why don't they feel safe around the animatronics there?" I asked him. '_I must find a way to get into that room. But how? It could help me investigate about the _spirit_s.'_

"They were just so scary to get near to so they keep the room alone. I mean they have been used for parts to repair the toy animatronics. I was planning to repair them as well to have a double performance but the mechanics would just be terrified. They won't be able to work, you know." He explained. An idea came into my mind.

"Why don't I fix them for you? I'm a mechanic myself. And don't worry. I'm not easily scared. It will take more than beaten up animatronics to terrify me." I recommended. His face lit up.

"That is a good idea! But I need to make sure you are really a mechanic. Do you have an ID?" He asked. I nodded and then gave it to him. He smiled brightly.

"Welcome to the Fazbear Family, Miss Lakewood!" I smiled back at him and then went back outside. (_Yay! You got her surname! But what is her first name?_) I smiled to myself. '_I'm ready for Freddy'._

* * *

_**Hi guys! I am Princess and this is my first fanfic so far. Just so you know, there are parts where I, the authoress, will squeeze in my own comment or opinion but will not affect the plot. It goes like this:**_

"I thought that I was going insane. I kept on hearing their voices calling out to me. I kept on seeing them in their state of death, smiling at me. I even talked to a doll I called 'Diary' as if it was a very dear friend of mine." (_Who __**wouldn't**__ be insane if they did that?)_

**_Anyway, three people we all know are going to show up in the next chapter. Can you guess who they are?_**

**_Back to my royal duty~_**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightguards and a Mechanic

_**Night Guards and a Mechanic**_

_**Miss Lakewood's POV:**_

"Welcome to the Fazbear Family, Miss Lakewood!" I smiled back at him and then went back outside. (_Yay! You got her surname! But what is her first name?_) I smiled to myself. '_I'm ready for Freddy_.'

I went over to two tables filled with children and teenagers. They were all watching the animatronics with smiles on their faces. I saw plates of pizzas on their tables. I was glad to know that they actually wanted us to have dinner together, as one big family. I sat down on the table opposite to Johan's. I fed Jenny as I told them about my new job there.

As we walked out the door, we waved the animatronics goodbye. They waved back but stopped to stare at me. It was very unnerving. It was as if they were glaring at me with those permanent smiles plastered on their faces. Before I could react to their "glare", Natalie and Nathaniel held my hands and pulled me over to our "siblings", who have already started walking. I looked at the twins and caught their stare filled with worry. I told them that I would explain once we got home. The three of us walked in silence as we listened to the conversations of the others.

The moment I stepped into my house, I immediately made a dash for my room. I quickly got changed and recollected my thoughts. I did some research. Night guards have disappeared for no apparent reason.

_Those…those spirits were trying to warn me. Not like a please-stay-away-or-horrible-things-will-happen-to-you warning but a come-back-and-we-will-kill-you-to-death warning._ (_Yusei Fan reference XD_) _But not just to me, to every single adult in there. But why?_

I came down to see that half of my "siblings" are already asleep. The others were just passing their time or watching the younger ones. I quickly rushed to the door but was stopped by Natalie and Nathaniel.

"There's something that you forgot to tell us, Big Sis." They reminded. I sighed.

"Those animatronics are possessed by spirits of vengeance. They feel hatred for adults and I want to know why. Don't worry. I was only taken aback by their warning. I'll be fine." I explained. They slowly let go of my wrists.

"That **is** why we're worried. We felt them the moment we saw the animatronics. We know you want to investigate them. That's **why** we're stopping you!" They exclaimed.

"I know that. And that's why I want to stop **them**! They are hurting people of course, but they are also in pain themselves! I could tell. I want to set them free from their eternal suffering. No matter what it takes!" I replied.

"But you'll get hurt! We don't want you to be in pain again! We don't want you to hurt yourself!" They said.

"The **only** way to escape pain is to die and rest in peace. Pain and misery will **never** stop chasing me! Remember that." I retaliated.

They stared at me, eyes filled with hurt and worry. I gave them a small smile and turned around to leave. I looked behind me to find the door closed. I sighed from relief and then started walking to Freddy's.

_**Mike's POV:**_

~**Timeskip to 9:00pm~**

I looked around the pizzeria. It resembled the old one and the one Jeremy showed me. I was waiting for the other two night guards I was supposed to be working with tonight. The door creaked open, causing me and the cleaners to look.

Outside was a woman whom I guess was 20 years old. She had long raven black hair with a blood red color on her left bangs. She had dark brown eyes. Her hair was tied back and had goggles on like a headband. She looked like a mechanic because of her outfit.

The manager greeted her and called her "Ms. Lakewood". She smiled and they talked for a while. She seems to be glancing over to me from time to time. Once they were done, she approached me with a small smile on her face. She took out her hand.

"Hi, there! You're one of the night guards, right? I'm the pizzeria's new mechanic. I guess I'll be the last person to leave before your shift starts." She said. We shook hands.

"Hello. My name is Mike. Mike Schmidt. Yeah, I am one of the night guards. I actually used to work in the last location." I blurted out.

"Really? What were the old animatronics like? I'd like to know because I'll be repairing them later." She asked. '_Oh f*** ,no.'_

"Um…there were fi-four animatronics. There was the old Fazbear Band and Foxy the Pirate Fox. The "Mangle" or Foxy 2.0 can be found in Kid's Cove as I recall. You might need to repair that as well." I told her.

"Oh. yeah. The manager told me that I am allowed to stay until opening time. Would that be okay? I mean, I was planning to take the night shift but all three spots were taken." She asked. My eyes widened.

"N-no! Only night guards are allowed after closing time! You should not be here at that time!" I insisted desperately. She leaned in closer and lowered her voice into a whisper.

"I know that they get aggressive at night. I know how but I don't know why. These spirits are rather restless here. I wanna know why." She told me.

"Spirits?" She instantly covered my mouth.

"Shhh! Don't! I'm only telling you this since you already know that they become aggressive at night. Do these toy animatronics become active as well?" A hand suddenly held my shoulder.

"They do. So who's this you're talking to, Mike? Picking up chicks now, are we?" I looked to see Jeremy behind us.

"What the-! Jeremy! What are you doing here?" I asked him. My cheeks heated up from what he said.

"Huh? I'm one of the night guards. I decided that I missed those guys." He pointed to the "toys". "What about you, Mike? What brought you here? I thought those animatronics scared the crap out of you?" He asked.

"That's the point. I've been getting those hallucinations again. I thought that if I got the job again, I'd know why and they would stop." I answered.

"So you know each other?" The woman asked. '_Sh**! I forgot about her!'_ I nodded.

"By the way, my name's Robin. Robin Lakewood. It's nice to meet you two. I better start working. The sooner the better. Bye!" She said and then walked to the "Parts and Service Room".

'_Oh f***! What am I gonna do? If she repairs them, they'll become much more formidable than they already are! Maybe this is why they needed three night guards. They were planning to repair the animatronics but have to make sure at least one night guard survives!'_

"Mike. We can't stop her from repairing those animatronics but we can still save her if she decides to stay until midnight." Jeremy said. I remembered the conversation we had earlier.

"What are we going to do? We can't convince her to leave! She's even excited about staying overnight!" I insisted.

"I have a plan. If she doesn't leave by 11:50, we'll have to get her and run her back to the office." He explained.

"What if she fights back?"

"Then we'll have to knock her out."

"Then what are we going to use? We can't knock her out with our bare fists!"

"It's the 'Parts and Service' room. There are a lot of things we could use. We could even use the limbs of the animatronics themselves."

I sighed in defeat. There was no other choice but to go with the plan. Just as we were about to go to the office, a guy came in, looking like he ran a kilometer to get here.

"I'm not late, am I?" He panted. We shook our heads. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's good. By the way, I'm one of the night guards. Are you the other two?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are." I answered.

"My name is Fritz Smith. I look forward to working with you." Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Fritz Smith? As in **the** Fritz Smith? The one that managed to survive a night at Freddy's in 1987 without **any** means of defense?"

(_Looks like someone has a fanboy._)

"I didn't necessarily become defenseless back then." He said.

"What do you mean? He told me that the Freddy mask and music box were used **after** your shift." I remarked. He looked confused about the said items.

"What else could you possibly have that I didn't? Jeremy asked.

"I have-" He pulled out a shotgun from outside. "-this big one with me. It scared the animatronics away." He aimed for the show stage, pretending to fire.

We stared at him with our mouths agape. It was a good thing all the cleaners have gone home or they could have panicked at seeing the shotgun.

"What the f*** are you thinking, man? Is that gun even legal?" I yelled out.

The "toys" looked at us and scolded me, scaring the s*** out of the three of us. They then went back to their places and went back to being stiff. We decided that we should continue conversing in the office. We introduced ourselves and discussed the plan.

* * *

_**Hi guys! Sorry (not really sorry) for censoring the curse words. I've grown accustomed to the rule, "Bad words make an equally bad person) so I don't like to cuss. Don't worry,**_** _Robin will get to meet Freddy and his friends. If someone has a complaint about their genders, don't think I'll change it. It's my opinion in my story. So you can make them whatever gender you want in your own fan fiction. Hope you like this._**

**_Back to my royal duty~_**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Fazbear Gang

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF in its entirety. Scott Cawthon does. I only own the OCs and the plot. (Except the OCs of my brothers. They convinced me to put them in.)**_

* * *

_**Meet the Fazbear Gang**_

_**Robin's POV:**_

I immediately started working on Bonnie for 'he' was in the worst condition. I started humming the tune of the song I liked. (_Search up "Bad Apple-Touhou Project". She hums the melody of the song._) I remembered all the videos and pictures Shaun would show me when I was younger. Those of his experiences at Freddy's. I finished as fast as I could to have enough time to explore. I could sense the spirits getting closer. I noticed something inside the suits. '_That explains the smell._' And then I remembered.

'_Shaun. If he saw Freddy like this, he'd flip out. I better fix 'him' up as well. I just wish I could get them out of the suits._'

"I really can't help but remember my life before…'87..."(_No. She is __**NOT**__ the victim of the Bite of '87. She's talking about an event that happened months before the pizzeria even reopened._) "For all these years. You guys have been bringing joy to sweet, innocent children like my siblings. My siblings used to talk all about you. They'd even show me pictures and videos of you. They would always make me happy. (_Her siblings got to go to the pizzeria before the FNaF 2 pizzeria. It was the first one after the diner.)_" I finished repairing Freddy and placed my right hand on his cheek, looking at my brother's idol. "I guess that's why I could say that I loved you guys."

I felt something on my hand and saw a translucent hand on mine. A face suddenly emerged from the animatronic and stopped when our noses were touching. I became flustered and tried to pull away. His other hand held my face to keep me from pulling away.

"Y-you loved us?" He asked. He had brown hair and blue eyes and wears a top hat like Freddy does. What I found strange were the bear ears sticking out of his head.

"Y-yes. I still do." I stammered. Spirits were always hard to please. Vengeful ones? You _have_ to make sure you don't offend them. _Or else_.

He let go of me and stood up. He was wearing a suit with a black bow tie. He looked like he was 2 years older than I am. I looked around and saw the other spirits.

The "Chica" spirit had back-length honey blonde hair with cowlicks and was wearing a yellow dress with the "LET'S EAT" bib. She had purple eyes. She also had feathers stuck into her hair. She seems to be wearing orange boots.

The "Bonnie" spirit wore a dark lavender vest over a light lavender long-sleeved polo shirt with dark lavender pants and a red bow tie. His hair was dyed lavender. He also had magenta eyes. He also has lavender bunny ears on top of his head. (_That's a lot of lavender.)_

The "Foxy" spirit had shoulder-length red hair and sported a pirate captain's outfit. He had amber eyes and looked a bit older than the others. He has the ears of a fox and a metal hook on his right hand. He also has this tail that twitched.

Another spirit looked like a golden and female version of the "Freddy" spirit but with black sockets and white pinpricks for pupils.

"Are you the five missing children?" I asked. They all flinched at the same time. I must have made them remember the event. 'Freddy' glared at me. 'Chica' whimpered. 'Foxy' growled while the golden 'Freddy' only made a squeak.

"Y-y-yes. We are." 'Bonnie' answered.

"I'm sorry you had to remember. I know how it feels like to be suddenly reminded of something you desperately want to forget." What I said was true. There was an event I really wanted to forget. I was just never able to.

"Really? I-is that true?" The golden 'Freddy' asked. She had the voice of a little girl.

"Or are you just lying like all adults do?" 'Freddy' continued. I was taken aback. '_They must have a grudge on adults. But why?_'

"I'm telling the truth! Just please let me help you and maybe, just maybe, you could stop hurting yourselves and everyone else." I protested. I remembered what I have researched about the chain. The night guards disappearing after the "Incident", how the animatronics smell like rotten corpses, the blood and mucus on their facial areas. '_The children's spirits have been attacking the night guards. Their hate for adults just proves it more._'

"I don't think we need your help, lass. Am I right?" 'Foxy' said.

"Besides, what makes you **SO** special that you think you could help us? What made you different from other adults?" 'Freddy' demanded.

"Y-yeah! How could we trust you if you're just like those thieving liars?" 'Chica' cut in. She looked like she honestly didn't like this at all.

"I knew what it was like to lose everything. The life I lost was the life of a sweet and clueless girl. They also left me behind. But I stayed strong!" I reasoned.

"At least you're still alive! It's unfair to us!" 'Bonnie' yelled.

"_**WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE SO WE CAN BELIEVE IN YOU!? YOU'LL JUST BETRAY US!**_" They all asked.

I stepped back in fear. My hand instinctively went to touch the dyed part of my hair as my contact fell, revealing my blood red left eye. As this happened, a little girl's laugh resounded in the room. It slowly turned to a painful scream of pain to haunting sobs of sorrow. I internally panicked.

'_No! Not now! Mother! Help! Father! Shaun! Sharron! Karen! HELP ME!_'

I clutched my head, wanting the sounds of my younger self to stop. I screamed in agony, losing my sanity faster than my consciousness. And then it all faded to black as the door was slammed open...

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Has any of you guys read the "Books of Beginning" trilogy by John Stephens? TherewasafreakingcliffhangerattheveryendofthesecondbookandIhavetowaitfor2freakingyearsforthe3rdbook. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter but that last part seemed like the best part to end this in. It would become longer than any of my other chapters if I added more so I'll put that into the next chapter. Who do you think saved her?**_

**_Why did she call for help from her parents and coughsiblingscough? Why did she panic when she heard...um...what she heard? What does that signify? And you may be asking this, "What the frick does this have to do with a frigging journal?". You'll just have to read on. That doesn't mean I'll be explaining it in the next chapter. HAHAHAHAHA!_**

**By the way, she spent a lot of time thinking about her real siblings while fixing the animatronics. She tends to do things faster when she thinks about other things because if she was TOO focused on what she was doing, she would panic. No, seriously.**

**_Back to my royal duty~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Hello, Hello

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF in its entirety. Scott Cawthon does. I only own the OCs and the plot. (Except the OCs of my brothers. They convinced me to put them in.)**_

* * *

_**Hello, Hello**_

_**Jeremy's POV:**_

We were going through the hallway to execute the plan when we heard Miss Robin's voice with others. I walked faster, fearing for her safety. Fritz readied his shotgun while Mike held the flashlight tighter.

"I knew what it was like to lose everything. The life I lost was the life of a sweet and clueless girl. They also left me behind. But I stayed strong!" We heard Miss Robin's voice growing louder.

"At least you're still alive! It's unfair to us!" Said one of the other voices.

"**WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE SO WE CAN BELIEVE IN YOU!? YOU'LL JUST BETRAY US!**" They all asked.

We all began to run to the door, knowing something bad was going to happen. We then heard her scream in agony. We ran even faster, almost tripping over ourselves. I slammed the door open, revealing Miss Robin sprawled on the floor, unconscious. I looked around the room, searching for what have hurt her but found nothing. I suddenly heard whispering all around us. Mike and Fritz looked around as if they heard it as well. It suddenly became louder, as if some sort of warning. I quickly scooped her up and immediately dashed to the office. I laid her down on the desk as Mike caught up with me and Fritz. He was holding something.

"What's that you got there?" I asked Mike.

"Contacts. Well one of them. I found it on the floor beside her. I think this is for eye color. What color is it?" He put it up to his eye.

"Dark brown. So does that mean…" We looked at her.

I went over to her and opened both of her eyes. The three of us were shocked. I looked closer at her right eye. No contact. It was naturally dark brown. Both her eyes are of their natural color.

"How is that even possible? A blood red eye then a dark brown eye? What eye was she trying to cover?" Fritz fired questions at us.

"I'm thinking the left eye." Mike answered.

"That would be logical. Having different eye colors like hers isn't." I thought out loud.

Then the phone started to ring. We all got into our positions as Miss Robin stirred. We answered when she was awake.

"_Hello, hello and welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!_" I thought this was the guy from before but he had a different voice, almost younger. Mike looked like he was listening to a ghost. He told us earlier how the guy that kept recording those messages for him died on the fourth one.

"Ugh. Hi?" Miss Robin hesitated. Mike was helping her up and explaining what happened. I kept the contact hidden in my pocket.

"_Wait. I thought all the guards were male. Moving on. Welcome to a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike!_" We thought he was just like 'Phone Guy'. "_**Blah! Blah! Blah!**_ (_He says this slowly. Word per word. Blah! *pause* Blah!_) _That is just a pile of bull dung (__I don't cuss, remember?__)!_ _Listen. These animatronics come to life at night and it doesn't matter what the reasons are right now. What matters is that you survive. Luckily, they prepared safety measures for you guys. (Sarcastically) Yay~! I'll cut to the chase. Switch to the Prize Corner on the camera. There's a mu-_"

"We know that, already! We have to wind the music box to keep death away from us!" The three of us yelled.

"_How exactly do you know?_"

"I used to work here before. I worked here during 1987." Fritz remarked.

"I have as well." I said.

"I worked in 1993." (Let's pretend it was 1993, okay? I'm not entirely sure of this) Mike finished.

"_Wait. Who's the female?_"

"I am. I'm the new mechanic. I just wasn't able to come out before midnight." Miss Robin explained.

"_Oh. I recommend you take a look in the drawers under the desk. Luckily, I am so amazing, I made sure that there are enough for everyone. I even prepared an extra in case this scenario takes place._"

We did what we were told and saw four empty animatronic heads. Fritz took the Freddy head, I took the Bonnie head, Mike took the Foxy head and Miss Robin got the Chica head.

"_If by any chance you hear something powering down in the distance, try to get out of the office and go to the show stage. From there, there will be two hallways. Go to the one on the right and try to lure Freddy away from the room at the end. He'll be playing a tune so he won't be hard to find. As long as you do that, you won't encounter the old animatronics as much. Yeah, I wish you all good luck and bye._"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Mike thought aloud.

"Let's think about that later. Right now, we need to survive." Fritz told him.

"Alright guys. We're gonna need a plan on how we're going to survive this. Miss Robin, which of the animatronics have you repaired?" I asked quickly, turning to her.

"I managed to repair Bonnie and Freddy. But Freddy will surely improve only in appearance and cleanliness. He doesn't really have damages that can restrict him like Bonnie has." She answered. I nearly questioned the fact that she referred to Freddy as a 'he' but now wasn't the time.

"Alright. We don't have much time so here's our temporary strategy. I will be the one to check the hallway. Mike, you go check the left vent, and Fritz, the right vent. Miss Robin, wind the music box and look for the animatronics using the tablet. This is going to be one long night." I told them. They simply nodded, took their respective empty animatronic heads with them, and went to their assigned position.

Dealing with the animatronics was harder than before. They moved faster and started earlier than they're supposed to on the first night. It went a little like this:

"Guys! Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica moved." Miss Robin called out. I quickly went over to her.

"But that's not how it's supposed to be! They shouldn't be moving this early on the first night!"

"Calm your tits, Jeremy. If you panic on the first night on the job, we won't be able to survive five nights!" Mike said.

"Mike. I'm male. I don't have tits."

"What? You want me to say 'Calm your ass'? He retaliated. (_BOOM!_)

"Could you guys stop? The animatronics are on the loose now. We should be working like she is." Fritz cut in and pointed to Miss Robin, who was winding up that damned music box.

"What's with the weird stare?" He asked her.

"What's with the shotgun?" She asked back, pointing to it with her eyebrow raised.

"I figured that as a night guard, I need something to defend myself with. Besides, I legally own it." He nervously answered. There was an awkward silence.

"Alright. I won't tell. It could actually help." Fritz sighed in relief.

'_Something, or rather, someone must have ticked the animatronics off. Could it possibly be because of Mike's cussing? No. They would have attacked us then. Maybe it was due to whatever Miss Robin did. What __**did**__ she do?_'

"Heads!" Fritz shouted. As soon as we put the heads on, Toy Bonnie passed by, staying longer than usual.

"That was close." Mike breathed out.

Miss Robin nodded. The reason I kept on calling her Miss Robin was because we aren't close enough to be friends yet. I pay extra respect to those I have just met. I already spent enough time with Fritz.

Time passed by and we decided to change positions. I ended up guarding the right vent. Fritz got the left vent and Mike was by the hallway. Miss Robin is still the one who is in charge of the tablet. We were doing just fine when we heard Mike scream in terror and pain.

_**Mike's POV:**_

_'Dammit! Just when that f***ing bunny is more capable of killing us, these "toys" have also improved! No wonder they need three of us.'_

I ran my hand through my brown hair as I checked the hallway. My blue eyes widened as Toy Freddy stared down at me. I tried to put my Foxy head on but it was too late. 'It' grabbed my arm and started to pull me forward. I screamed as I tried to pull away from 'it'. And it hurt like hell.

_**Fritz's POV:**_

'_What did Jeremy call her again? Robin? If I list down the similarities: Blood red portion on the left bangs, check; Blood red left eye and dark brown right eye, check; Black hair, check; Currently about 20 years old, check. If I'm not mistaken, which should not be the case since such coincidences are rare, she is the poor little girl I found 13 years back! I just need her surname. If it is what I think it is, then I'm right about her._'

I noticed that once Robin shook off her drowsiness, she kept her left eye closed. I didn't think Mike and Jeremy would notice because they were too focused. I couldn't blame them. A single mistake could end all of our lives.

We were doing great when we heard Mike scream. Not the girly scream of fear men accidentally let out. A scream in pain. I turned around and aimed my shotgun at what was hurting Mike, which was Toy Freddy. In the blink of an eye, Robin stood in front of them, between me and Jeremy. She first stared at Toy Freddy with somewhat dead eyes (Or eye since the other one was closed). She opened her left eye and proceeded to give the animatronic a death glare. It then let Mike's arm go and went down the hallway back to the Show Stage.

She stared at us like we were getting hallucinations she can't see. We stared at her like she just dropped down from outer space.

* * *

_**Hey there! I have an announcement! I'll be posting one chapter solely dedicated to describing to you guys what my interpretations of the three night guards are AND the personalities of the known OCs as well. That means that if OCs were mentioned but not really introduced, I'll include him/her but put in what is still hidden from you as "Unknown". And it definitely won't be next chapter. I still have about four more people to introduce later on.**_

_**We will get to see who called them next chapter and get to know him and two others. Let me know if these guys make for a good comedic relief trio.**_

_**Back to my royal duty~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Good Times

_**Hi guys! How many times have you read that disclaimer and thought, "**_Which OCs are your brothers' OCs? Are they the 'siblings'? Or maybe just some them?_**"? Well, you're wrong. I'll be introducing them in this chapter. Read further and you'll realize that one them actually made a talking cameo last chapter.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF in its entirety. Scott Cawthon does. I only own the OCs and the plot. (Except the OCs of my brothers. They convinced me to put them in.)**_

* * *

_**Good Times**_

_**?'s POV:**_

**~6:00am~**

I went into the pizzeria. I figured that people would be allowed to come in by 6. I was greeted by two men. One had ginger hair and looked about one year older than me and the other guy. The other guy had black hair. The two looked familiar. They returned the look I was giving them.

"Joaquin?" The black-haired man asked.

"Will? Dave?" I asked. They nodded.

"What are you doing here? I thought the only ones allowed in here before six are the night guards?" I asked them.

"That's because we are the night guards of this place." Dave, the redhead, answered.

"Along with some others we still didn't meet. **Davey** here just wanted to take credit." Will continued. Maybe it was retaliated. I couldn't quite tell.

"Hey! You're just saying that because I'm amazinger than you are!" Dave half-yelled.

"Um. That's 'more amazing'." I corrected.

"You get the idea, **Grammar Nazi**."

"You have no proof that you are more amazing than I am. By the way, Wacky. What brought you here?" Will asked me.

"I got a job here as a janitor. Tonight's my first night. I just wanted to explore the place before it gets crowded." I answered.

"Well. We might as well give you a tour arou-" Dave stopped turning when four other people came into view. The three of us looked at the girl in the group.

"Robin?" We said at the same time.

Her face lightened up. She then ran over to us and hugged the three of us at once.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you guys. Why are you here at this time of the day?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell my amazing self you were that mechanic?" Will asked.

"Because I didn't know it was you, Amazing Number Two." She answered.

"See? I told ya I am more amazing than you are, **Willow**." Dave started laughing. Will looked offended.

"I said that because his amazingness is second-to-none." She continued, smirking a little.

"Ha! Laugh now, **Davy Jones' Locker!**" Will retaliated. They then started that big ball of violence you see in cartoons.

We then introduced ourselves to the guys who saved Miss Robin. Will and Dave also explained how there was a place in the pizzeria hidden from them.

As I was listening to Dave and Will chatting with Mister Jeremy and Mister Mike, I noticed Miss Robin and Mister Smith standing in a corner. Miss Robin hugged Mister Smith and started crying. He just held her in his arms as he told her that he missed her as well. If it wasn't for their non-existent resemblance, they would have looked like father and daughter.

'_Wait. Didn't that police officer looking over Miss Robin a decade ago have the last name, Smith? And wasn't his first name Fritz?_'

Miss Robin walked over to Mister Jeremy and held her hand out. He looked at her, confused as we were. She pointed to her left eye, which was closed. With a nod, Mister Jeremy took something small out of his pocket and gave it to her. After he apologized, she excused herself and went to the bathrooms.

"What was that all about? Why did you hide it? You knew that she has to hide that eye but you kept it from her!" Mister Mike scolded him. Mister Jeremy looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how she would react. By the way she did, it must be a really big secret. Besides, she wouldn't have had enough time to put it back on properly if I gave it to her immediately." He explained. Mister Mike looked like he was thinking about strangling Mister Jeremy.

"Good to see you made it up with her, boys. I was afraid that you'll just keep a safe distance from her." Mister Smith cut in.

"What?" Mister Mike and Mister Jeremy asked.

"It's a long story, really. I don't think we have time to-" I got cut off by Will and Dave.

"Since I am very amazing, I wil-" They glared at each other.

"No! _I_ am amazing! Not you!" They yelled at the same time. Dave just yelled it louder.

"**Davy Jones' Locker!**"

"**Wilted Pine Tree!**"

They started to push each other's foreheads with their foreheads. It was currently a stalemate but I knew who was going to win.

"Long story short, we used to bully Miss Robin 10 years ago. We found out that she has been through a rough childhood so we realized our errors. Mister Smith was there with her at that time. Once everything was settled, we slowly, but surely, became friends. Am I right about you being that police officer, Mister Smith?" I explained and then turned to Mister Smith, who nodded. He looked like he was in his forties'.

We then looked over to the "Amazing Cousins". Will was rubbing his forehead while panting. Dave was laughing at him while also rubbing his forehead. Being the older one, Dave always had more stamina than Will. Wherever they are equal in strength, unless Will can do something about it, Dave always wins. It was some sort of unwritten rule, especially in their headbutt competition.

_**~Timeskip~**_

_**Will's POV:**_

We walked into the pizzeria. The last group of children and parents went out. They seemed to be in a hurry.

'_If they only knew what happens here at night. They'd praise me for being so amazing and then stay away from this place._' I smirked. Dave smirked at the same time as well. We bashed our foreheads in a headbutt competition.

"Stop thinking what I am thinking! Stop copying me! Not _me_! **You**!" We growled as we continued adding pressure.

"Please stop it, you two!" Joaquin pleaded. To tell you the truth, I was surprised. I did not expect him to just walk up to us like that. But I focused on winning this. So was Dave.

"Yeah? Why should we, _**M.J. Wannabe**_?(_I just realized while re-reading this that it rhymed. XD_)" He grumbled quietly and then mumbled something under his breath. I knew we got him. He has a tendency to do that when he becomes upset.

"Guys. If you continue this, you'll feel light-headed later. You shouldn't be like that during your night shift." He explained.

"You know, he's got a point there." I stopped. The other three night guards went in.

"By the way, where is Robin? I thought that she will stay after dinner?" Dave asked. I just realized that I haven't seen her either.

"It's because she works every other day. It would be too much for her to work on them every night. Repairing animatronics is a different story compared to repelling them." Fritz reasoned out.

"Mister Smith! I didn't expect you to just cut in like that!" Joaquin exclaimed. '_The guy must have a really weak heart. He gets surprised by just about anything. He also has tendencies to hyperventilate whenever he is more shocked than surprised. Lets just hope he doesn't have a heart attack._'

Cleaning had gone as usual, except for the fact that Wacky (_It's the nickname the "Amazing Cousins gave him. Stick with it._) kept on snooping around for places he has to clean. And **then** he had to get lost before midnight. How did I know this? I've got security cameras. I told my cousin to go and have his turn on calling while I go retrieve the lost guy.

"Hey! This is the amazing cousin of the one that called you yesterday!" Dave started. I heard someone on the other end facepalm. _Hard_. And then they hanged up.

"I think Mike's getting pissed about this whole amazing stuff. Why don't we jus-" I was cut off by Dave.

"Then let's piss him off even more! He just simply can't handle how amazing I am!" I was the one that facepalmed next.

* * *

_**Yes! One more character to introduce before submitting the profiles! I'm so excited~ **_

_**Anyways, I realized that people have been reading this but not a single one reviewed. I would like to know your opinion and what you wanted me to change about this. Do you guys know that feeling? As if you bought an outfit that looks really good on you (at least you think it did.) but your friends didn't even say anything? That's what it feels like to see people actually reading my story and not a single review came to me. It hurts me so bad. (Not as much as you'd think but, meh.)**_

_**Hey. I've been wondering. Will it be okay if I add some chapters that are not included in the storyline? Like a creepypasta based off of this or maybe a songfic (that is also based off of this)? Please tell me. If you do want that, I might take more time than usual.**_

_**Back to my royal duty~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Purple in the Rain

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF in its entirety. Scott Cawthon does. I only own the OCs and the plot. (Except the OCs of my brothers. They convinced me to put them in.)**_

* * *

**_Purple in the Rain (Can't Think of Good Title)_**

_**Fritz's POV: **_

"_Hey! This is the amazing cousin of the one that called you yesterday!_" Dave's voice exclaimed. Mike instantly facepalmed. It was loud enough to be heard by the man on the phone. Jeremy just hanged up before we could hear what, who I assumed was Will, was saying.

"What's up with the 'amazing' stuff?! I barely spent an hour talking to them and I've already had enough of the 'amazing'!" Mike was clearly peeved.

"Yeah sure. Why not say 'awesome' once in a while?" Jeremy sarcastically replied. Mike glared at him. He slowly raised his already clenched fist. (_Jeremy! They can't say that they are the most awesome because their awesomeness cannot rival that of "Zhe awesome Pru-mmmmpphh!" *a girl wearing a hoodie put her hand on my mouth* ?: Be quiet, Princess. Don't make references a lot of people won't get. Especially one like that._)

"Guys! We should focus on this night! You can fight later. But now, we have a job to do." I quickly said. Luckily, Mike stopped launching his fist at Jeremy. I now know that it would _not_ be wise to anger Mike even more when he is already in a bad mood.

Apparently, we had to listen to Jeremy for he knows which animatronic should be moving, when they should move, where they go to, and what they do. That "Mangle" thing looked dangerous. I was surprised people didn't get hurt by all that machinery just lying around on the floor.

From what he said, the ones that are supposed to move tonight are Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, and quite possibly Foxy. If anything, the night became even harder. Balloon Boy's usual number of sounds made before appearing at the opening of the left vent have become random. Foxy stayed longer in the hallway no matter how many times we would flash at it. We've had many close calls that night. I wondered how the two guards at the other side of the pizzeria were doing. Probably not good with a fixed Bonnie.

Just when we were spooked enough by the dark and eerie environment of the pizzeria, it had to rain on 4:30pm. It first started as a drizzle. Both me and Jeremy have our own cars. Mike brought an umbrella. At least he was prepared. It started to rain harder, making it hard for us to listen for the animatronic footsteps in the hallway or the vents. Heck, we could barely hear BB's laugh.

We barely made it through the night. Luckily, we only made it out with a scratch on the cheek for me, a gash along Jeremy's arm, and a black eye on Mike. How we got those? BB managed to get in the office. Foxy jumped us at the last second. It scratched me and Jeremy along the way and then hit Mike. It stayed limp so we had to carry it to the "Parts and Service" room. On our way to the office of the cousins, we saw the manager walk in with Robi-. '_No. That's not Robin._'

"What's Robin doing here? I thought that she'll come tonight?" Jeremy asked.

"That's because she's not Robin." I explained.

_**Mike's POV:**_

"That's because she's not Robin." Fritz explained. The old man looked like he wasn't joking.

"What do you mean? She looks just like her!" I reasoned out.

"We may haven't seen each other for about a decade but if there's one thing that hasn't change over time, it's her hatred for that." He pointed to the hoodie dress she was wearing.

"She hates hoodies?" Jeremy cracked a smile.

"No! It's not the clothing she hates. It's the color!" Fritz snapped. I looked again. The hoodie was a deep shade of purple. Purple.

"Robin hates the color purple with a passion. If she _is_ Robin, she wouldn't be as happy as she seems to be." Fritz explained. We looked again and saw that 'Robin' was more cheerful than usual. Even more than when I met her last night.

After we were convinced enough that the girl wasn't Robin, we checked on the 'Amazing Cousins'. They were tending to that Joaquin guy. They said that he fainted after checking the West Hallway door light, only to see Bonnie looking down on him. I couldn't help but remember the first time I saw Bonnie there. I could have wet my pants if I didn't go to the bathroom earlier.

After explaining how we got those injuries to the three, we said our goodbyes and went home. My apartment complex was close so I just walked there. It was still raining so I had to use my umbrella. '_Good thing I brought an umbrella. Otherwise, I'd be soaking wet by now._'

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I saw the girl again, standing there looking at something small in her hands. I walked over to her. She hid the doll into her backpack as soon as she noticed me coming over.

"Hey. I saw you back at the pizzeria awhile ago. What were you talking about with the manager?" I asked. She stared at me for a second and then sighed, almost as if she was judging me.

"I was applying for a job as a waitress there. I've seen you there with some other guys as well. What were _you_ doing there?" She asked me back. I made sure that my umbrella could accommodate the both of us.

"I'm a night guard there. So were those other guys. We just finished our shift."

"Oh. I see. Sir? I don't think I need your umbrella. I don't want to bother you." She quietly asked.

"It's fine! If you stay out in the rain with nothing to cover you from it, you'll catch a cold."

"I think my hood is fine enough for me." She retaliated while pulling her hood more over her head.

"No, it isn't. It might keep your head from getting wet but in this rain, it will just get soaked. I've been through such a situation. I've been sick for a whole week. By the way, the name's Mike."

"Thanks for the advice, Mike. I'm Linda. Nice to meet you." She smiled gently.

"Where are you headed to?"

"I'm going to an apartment complex two blocks away." I knew that there was only one in the area. Which meant...

"That's where I live too! I guess that's a good enough reason for us to go there together." (_Sorry if that turned out wrong. I don't know how to say that if it was not correct._)

_**3rd Person POV:**_

Linda sat down on her bed and pulled out the little rag doll from her backpack. The rag doll had black hair and dark brown eyes. It wore a white dress and white shoes. The hair was tied into a ponytail.

She smiled as the doll almost fell off her hands.

"Twenty years and I still haven't found you. Where could you possibly be, sis?" She whispered to the doll as she closed her eyes.

Robin's eyes suddenly opened. She sat on her bed as she held the little rag doll in her hands. The doll had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. It wore an over-sized purple dress and a hood to match. She set the doll down on a red book with two words imprinted on the cover in bold black, "Merger's Journal".

"Sis?" She whispered, not wanting to alert any of her "siblings". '_She's close. I can feel it! But where should I start to look?_'

* * *

_**Alright! Next up are the profiles so far. Can you guess how Linda and Robin were separated? That would be too hard. I'll just let you guess about what their age difference is. Why does Robin hate purple? It DOES have something to do with her past, right? And what is the deal with a stupid journal? Oh, you'll find out, my dear readers. You'll find out in a few chapters later.**_

_**Back to my royal duty~**_


	7. AN

_**Announcement (Not really): I've noticed something missing from this and only my dear readers can fill that hole up. Read on to see what it is.**_

* * *

_**3rd Person POV:**_

In the pizzeria, a group of people waited. The manager let them stay after-hours when a certain female came stomping through the doors, obviously not in a good mood. Some of the children were playing hide-and-seek. The others were playing puzzle games.

"Dammit!" Yelled Mike as he lost yet another game to Jacob.

"Profanity, Mike. There are children who can hear you." Linda scolded him.

"Sorry. I just can't believe I've been beaten three times by a kid." He apologized. His voice seemed to have an echo. He angrily looked for the source and saw a five-year old girl smiling innocently at him.

"From what his younger brothers told me, **no one **was able to beat him at chess." Jeremy said.

"Which ones _are_ your younger brothers, Jacob? I can't tell." Linda asked. Jacob pointed over to two boys staring at the drawings on the walls. He ran over to them and then looked over to the animatronics on-stage.

"I've gotta say. I cannot believe you took them **all** in as siblings, Robin." Fritz told her.

"I had to. I can't just let them live out on the streets. I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life." She answered. (_Y__ou already had something to feel guilty about for the rest of your life. Why not add one more?_)

"By the way, where is Princess? We don't get to have a break like this all the time. She should be enjoying it." Asked Linda.

"She's in the office. Why'd you ask? How important is she to this story?" Jeremy questioned. All the children paused. They looked at him and opened their mouths to speak.

"_**VERY IMPORTANT!**_" They yelled to emphasize their answer.

"Important **how**?" Fritz asked. It was the time to rise for Robin, Linda, and the 'Amazing Cousins' (along with Joaquin).

"She is the author of the story. The one that created us." They answered. "them." answered the other three, for Robin and Linda are the ones Princess have created.

"HOW DID WE _**NOT**_ KNOW THAT?!" The three night guards yelled.

"Simple. You're not her OCs."

"I thought we were also her OCs." Jeremy sighed.

"You're not. You are her own interpretations of the night guards Mister Cawthon used. You're his own characters, not hers." Linda explained.

"Why was she sulking? Did someone insult her?" A voice asked.

"No. It was the opposite." Robin answered. They made a WTF face as they watched Robin talk to the voice that belonged to no one in particular.

"You mean she doesn't want people to compliment her?" A another voice asked, this one was a bit girly.

"No. Not a single person talked to her." Robin answered.

"Ouch. To think that she made the effort of greeting the readers at the end only to get silence. That must be tough on her." Said a third voice, which seemed older than the second. Robin looked at her friends, confused.

"What? Is there something wrong?" They shook their heads slowly. They heard someone sneeze from the office.

"**WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME?! YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT I AM _CLEARLY_ NOT IN THE MOOD TODAY!**" Screamed a teen.

* * *

She slumped down on the chair, with a scowl on her face. She had medium length black hair and black(?) eyes. She wore a pink button-up long-sleeved shirt with ruffles running down the middle, along with a white flowing skirt. She let out a huff and crossed her arms on her chest, glaring heatedly at the wall. If looks could kill, she'd have went through buildings.

* * *

Getting the message, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to where they thought the reader would be. They looked at each other and then nodded.

"_**To sum this all up, if Princess doesn't get at least a few (5+) reviews on this story, she WILL NOT post another chapter again. We hope that you will cooperate with her.**_" They all said. Robin and Linda walked further out into the front. They waved.

_**"Back to our royal duties~"**_


	8. Another AN

_**Announcement (Not really): Still not enough reviews.**_

* * *

_**3rd Person POV:**_

In the household, a group of children and teenagers went about their own business. In one of the bedrooms, two females sat on the bed. Robin patted the other on the back.

"Hey Robin. Am I really bad at writing?" Sniffled the girl.

"Don't think like that, Princess! You should be proud of you're own talents and abilities!" Robin said, trying to comfort the younger female.

"But nobody talked to me. Now I know what it feels like to be Mattie-"

"Ep! Don't make references like that! Besides, two people got out of their way to talk to you. Isn't that enough?" She asked.

"I told you that I need a FEW reviews! Two reviews would've counted if I said 'a couple', but I said 'a few'." She retaliated. Robin shook her head. She took an ominous looking book and pen.

"Hang in there, Princess. I need to go outside. I've got a job to do." Robin left and went downstairs.

"Big Sis! Whe'e ya goin'?" Asked Jane, also known as Jenny, walked up to her.

"I'm going to help people, Jenny. Looks like your 'J Bros' are calling for you. You better get to them." She patted the five-year old's head.

"But. You gonna get hurt. You not go home if ya hurt. Big bro Johan a'so said tha' you will be killed dead!" She pouted. Robin laughed as she knelt down to the child's level.

"Why don't you make a wish?" She said as she held her index finger up to the girl's face.

"A wish?"

"Yeah. My index finger is the candle and you are the birthday girl. You blow the candle and wish that I will keep my promise." She explained. Jane 'blew the candle'.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Robin.

"But if I tell ya, wish not come t'ue." Robin smiled and cupped the girl's face with her hand.

"But it's worth the try, right?"

"Alwight. I wish that Big Sis keep pwomise and go home lat'r." She said. Robin stood up.

"Your wish is my command, Jenny." Said girl ran off to the three older children calling for her.

Robin smiled to herself and then walked out the door. On the stairs, Princess overheard the conversation. She looked at her index finger and blew on it.

"I wish that I will be able to keep my promise about posting the next chapter ONCE I get enough reviews." She whispered.

* * *

"_**To sum this all up, if Princess(Me) doesn't get at least a few (5+) reviews on this story, I WILL NOT post another chapter again. I hope that you will cooperate with me. Oh and those two people who already reviewed are not counted if they try again.**_"

"For those who think that I thought that the quality of my story depends on the number of reviews, you're wrong. I need reviews about how I laid out the plot. I want to know your opinions. I just can't keep going on if I don't know I made a major mistake. About the 'Wish a Promise' thingy, it will be mentioned again later. But it's not THAT significant. Just something I wanted to add in."

_**"Back to my royal duty~"**_


End file.
